


Empty Room

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: H&D (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 3





	Empty Room

_Saat ini pukul empat pagi_. Seungyoun terbaring dalam diam. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya yang memanas. Kamar itu gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah pendar lemah lilin beraroma citrus—wangi yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang seharusnya di sini malam ini—di sebelah lilin beraroma cherry favoritnya yang malam ini sengaja tidak dinyalakan.

 _Saat ini pukul empat pagi_. Terhitung sudah tiga puluh jam sejak ia membuka mata kemarin. Dengan segala lelah yang ia rasa di setiap jengkal sendinya, seharusnya saat ini bisa tertidur karena kelelahan. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sia-sia saja seharian ini ia berusaha fokus pada pekerjaannya, agar paling tidak sejenak, ia lupa. Lupa bahwa sesampainya di rumah, sesampainya di kamar ini, tidurnya tidak lagi ditemani Lee Hangyul. Sepinya kamar ini seakan mengingatkan bahwa yang lebih mudah telah mengemasi barang-barangnya tiga hari lalu. Bahwa kini setiap suara dan aroma yang menyapa inderanya, yang mengingatkannya pada Hangyul, semata berasal dari imajinasinya.

Jika harinya diisi dengan upaya agar ia bisa lupa, maka malamnya ia gunakan untuk mengingat setiap detil memori yang tersimpan dalam benaknya.

Ia merasa masih bisa mendengar suara Hangyul yang berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi karena Seungyoun iseng mematikan lampu dari luar. Masih teringat dalam benaknya Hangyul dengan bulir-bulir air menghiasi lehernya keluar dengan bersungut-sungut dan melayangkan tendangan tinggi-tinggi ke torsonya. Tidak sakit sama sekali, ia tahu Hangyul tidak akan pernah dengan sengaja menyakitinya dalam bentuk apapun.

Rasanya ia masih bisa mencium bau keringat dari kaos Hangyul yang dilempar ke mukanya ketika ia dengan iseng menggoda kalau ia di gym tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengeluh. Kaos itu basah dan bau keringat. Tapi saat itu ada Hangyul, sedikit keringat sama sekali bukan masalah.

Rasanya ia masih bisa mendengar senandung yang dinyanyikan dengan sumbang saat Hangyul menata koper setiap mereka akan pergi keluar kota. Sumbang. Karena entah kenapa Hangyul suka dengan sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar sumbang jika bukan dalam konteks menyanyi karena pekerjaan. Mungkin karena Seungyoun selalu tertawa-tawa ketika mendengarnya. Entahlah. Bisa jadi itu cuma bayangannya belaka.

Rasanya ia masih bisa merasakan lengan hangat yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Hangyul dalam tidurnya ternyata seperti gurita. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak dan menempel kesana kemari. Seungyoun tentu tidak keberatan. Tidak pernah. Sama sekali tidak keberatan. Meskipun terkadang ia terbangun paksa karena gerakan tangan atau kaki Hangyul yang dengan keras memukul dadanya, membuatnya susah bernapas selama beberapa detik. Semuanya tetap lebih baik daripada sesak yang kini ia rasakan saat ini.

Perlahan diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas dadanya. Denyut di dadanya menguat sesaat. Kini gawai itu hampir tidak ada fungsinya selain untuk memeriksa jam. Padahal sebelumnya denting sering terdengar karena Hangyul sering mengirimkan apapun yang tengah menarik baginya, meme, cuitan orang di Internet, atau foto-foto aneh yang ia ambil di manapun ia berada. Tanpa sadar, dibimbing oleh rasa terbiasanya, ibu jarinya bergulir membawanya ke _chatroom_ mereka berdua. Satu minggu lalu. Satu minggu lalu terakhir kali mereka berkirim pesan sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi malapetaka dan berakhir seperti ini.

Panas di mata Seungyoun menguat. Pandangannya mulai kabur, namun sempat dilihatnya foto kontak Hangyul masih sama. Fotonya tersenyum di sudut kamar ini, diambil oleh Seungyoun sendiri. Sudut bibir Seungyoun membentuk senyuman kecil seiring air matanya menetes jatuh. Paling tidak, foto itu masih sama.

Jejak dari keberadaannya di kamar ini, masih ada.


End file.
